The man who's scared of flying
by BabyCroww
Summary: Dean and Sam haven't seen Castiel or Crowley since after The Darkness was released. This takes place AFTER season 10 so beware of spoilers. Also this story is Destiel so if you don't like the pairing don't read. Thanks and enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

He exhaled softly as he tied his tie; another case for him and Sammy. Dean hadn't heard from Castiel for weeks but knew he had been a dick to him the last time Cas was there. Dean had tried praying to him, hoping he'd hear his apologies- even sang to him some times. Sam appeared at the door frame, "Hey you ready or you going to stare into the mirror all day?" Dean snapped out of his thoughts and turned, "Y-Yea let's get out of here." Dean and Sam walked out of the bunker and to the Impala, "So you think its Crowley again?" Sam looked over at Dean who slid into the Impala, "Yea. I mean it didn't sound like him…I just hope it's not Rowena again- god I hate that bitch…" Sam nodded softly as Dean pulled away from the bunker, glancing back he swore he saw Castiel. His double take proved him wrong however.

When the two brothers finally arrived at their location it was pitch black out, the only light was from the Impala's head beams though only short lived. Dean killed the engine and climbed out, pocketing the keys as he walked to the old house; Sam closely behind him. "Why would Crowley have us meet him here?" Dean shrugged softly as they walked up the stairs, guns drawn and ready in case. When they walked in they didn't see Crowley but a red headed girl instead- not Rowena. "Um…who ar-" "Hello Moose…Squirrel." The two froze, "Crowley?" The girl scoffed softly, "Yes it's me you morons! For some reason my vessel was no longer good and I had to search hard to find a good body- this girl is strong." She smirked and Dean cleared his throat, Sam looking over at him. "And who's poor body did you jack this time?" Sam furrowed his brow, "Always the protective one Moose. She was homeless…so keep your man panties clean and stop shitting yourselves." Both blinked, "I'm sure you two want to know why it is I called you out." They nodded and Crowley smiled, glancing at Dean. "I found your little angel boy~" Dean's eyes lit up and Crowley raised a brow, "Did that excite you squirrel?"

Dean furrowed his brow and walked up to Crowley, "Where is he? Did you do something?!" Crowley smirk grew wider, "Maybe I did…maybe I didn't. Be careful Dean Winchester- this vessel is still new~" She leaned forward to him. The girl didn't seem homeless with how she was dressed unless that was Crowley's doing. "Okay so where is he?" Crowley turned on heel, "Wouldn't you like to know…?" Dean fumed and followed after Crowley, taking a hold of her wrist and pulled her around. Crowley smirked, "Dean Winchester…are you getting _rough_ with me~?" She winked and moved closer, Dean letting go quickly. "Where is he Crowley?!" Crowley laughed, "Dear lord…whom I despise; just follow me." Crowley walked them back to a room where Castiel was in a chair, passed out and unharmed. Dean gasped softly, enough for Crowley to catch but not Sam. "Is he okay?" Sam asked as Dean rushed over. "Yea he's fine…but after Rowena put that dumb spell on him he's been out like a light." Dean looked back, "Spell?" Crowley nodded, flipping her hair, "Yea…my mother put a spell on him that turned him into a wild animal." Dean raised a brow, "Wild animal?" Crowley smirked, "Not in bed dear…" Dean frowned at him and looked back at Cas.

"He'll be fine…tore me up though…" Crowley sighed softly and glanced over at Sammy, "So Moose how are you?" Sam gave a scowled looked and Crowley laughed softly. Dean patted Cas's face and sighed heavily when he awoke finally, "…Dean?" Dean nodded, "Yea buddy I got you…" Cas looked at Sam and then… "Crowley…?" She nodded, "Yea angel boy its me…" He looked at Dean, "What happened to him?" Dean looked back and Crowley ran a hand through her red hair, "You almost killed me…I had to flee the vessel I was in and find another one so…tada~" Cas furrowed his brow and looked at Sam, "…Hey Sam…" Dean helped Cas up, "Thanks for the call Crowley…" She nodded, "You owe me a drink squirrel…" Dean looked at her then nodded, "Yea sure…"


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley smiled as the boys left and she shook her head as she turned on heel, "Boys will do annnything for their little angel." She walked to the back of the old building and made her way down stairs, "Wish I had some boys loyal like that…" She went into a room and turned on a light, "You're verrry lucky Castiel." There in front of her sat Crowley and Castiel. Castiel sat with holy oil burning around him, Crowley with a devils trap. She smirked softly, "So Cas~ You're little boyfriend is cute." Crowley raised his brow and tilted his head as Castiel furrowed his brow. "Oh forgive me…I might need to give you your tongues back." She snapped her fingers and Castiel grunted, "What are you planning on doing?" She frowned, "How rude…I come to see you two and you ask me what I plan on doing. Like I'm 'planning' anything." "You're Darkness. I know you…" Crowley looked at her, "YOU'RE Darkness?" She smiled at him. "The one and only sweetheart." He scoffed loudly and she glared, "Boy do NOT mess with me. I'm more powerful than your mother." He mimicked her and Castiel rolled his eyes, "Crowley you don't know what the Darkness is capable of…" He glanced over at Castiel "She can destroy worlds." "You better believe it sweetheart. SO! How are my lovely little angels doing? Hm? Balthazar…-" "Dead." She blinked, "Dead…?" Castiel nodded. She furrowed her brow, "…Lucifer?" "In his cage-" "But then this planet would be done…" Castiel shook his head, "We rewrote it all…" She grinned widely, "You went against your father's wishes…." Castiel looked away, "We all did…"

She knelt down, "What about Michael?" "In the cage with Lucifer." Her eyes went wide, "Really? Wow! And what about little Gabey?" Castiel looked back at her, "…what?" He looked away again. Her brow twitched, "What?!" a wave of energy rushed passed the two and Crowley coughed harshly, "Castiel answer me!" "Dead." She slowly stood and exhaled, "….I bet your boyfriend and his brother had SOMETHING to do with that." Crowley nodded, "Oh yea. Starting the end of days, rewriting it, Dean's been to hell and back; literally. Sam's been to hell and back, purgatory-" "WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" She tightened her fist and Crowley began to choke, "I don't want a damn play by play of those two! They are weak minded, weak spirited- weak all the way around! And I've been inside of Dean I KNOW WHAT HE IS CAPABLE OF!" She glared at Castiel, "And I know how he feels about angel boy.~ Which is why I gave him a fake one." She snapped her fingers and their tongues left them again but Crowley choked again as she finally released her fist.

Dean glanced back in the rear view mirror, "You sure you're okay?" "I'm fine." Fake Cas stared into the floor board and Dean raised a brow, glancing at Sam who gave him a shrug. "Alright…" Dean sighed softly and drove them back to the bunker. Once back they walked Cas in and sat him down, "So what did Crowley do to you?" "Nothing." Dean looked at Sam again, "Seriously Cas." "Seriously." Sam sighed, "Dean we gotta go- we can talk to Cas later." He nodded, "Just…please wait here." Cas nodded and the two left again. Cas sat there, "Yes they left." He was silent for a few minutes then nodded, "I understand." He got up and started looking around. 'Crowley' made her way down the stairs to the Crowley and Castiel again. "Alright let's try this again." She snapped her fingers and looked at Castiel, "Where is the first blade?" Castiel glared at her but didn't respond. She hummed softly and walked to him, "Urmedgal ungisg talgraph!" Castiel's eyes widened and looked at her. Crowley laughed, "What the hell was that?" Castiel didn't break his stare, "She spoke in Enochian. That's our ancient language…" "Yes. Now…where is the first blade?" He gave her a small smile, "Oh your fake me can't find it?" She growled and grabbed his throat, Castiel cried out as she started to burn him, "TELL ME!" Crowley watched in amazement. "Squirrel isn't going to like you doing that…"

"You think I give a flying rats ass what that tall child likes?!" "Well flying squirrel but I suppose not." Her eyes turned a dark red color, "Shut UP!" Crowley froze. Her stare turned to Castiel who was pale except for her neck which was red and bleeding. He couldn't breath and with his hands chained and spelled up he couldn't take her hand off. Finally she let go and he coughed and gaged. "Now…tell me wh-" "I DON'T KNOW!" Castiel cried out. She looked at Crowley, "Dean gave it to Castiel after he killed Cain so I have no idea." Castiel looked at Crowley who shrugged, "She's not touching me like that." She growled again and stood, snapping her fingers- taking their tongues again. Crowley groaned and tried to talk but she stormed off. Soon she appeared at the bunker; although warded off she could see where it was through her workers eyes. Castiel's shadow was sitting in a chair as she came down the stairs, "Get up." He did so and she approached him, "Be gone now." And in a puff he vanished. She tore about the bunker, through the rooms and still couldn't find it. "That fucking angel…"

She heard the roar of an engine die and smirked as she vanished. Dean was arguing with Sam when they walked down and he froze, the bunker was a mess. "Cas?" He ran down the stairs and stared about the area, "CAS?!" Dean made his way through the halls, checking rooms- which were also a mess. "What the hell? What did he do?" Sam followed him, "Do you smell something?" Dean looked at him then took a sniff. "…what is that?" Sam shrugged, "I…I don't know." They walked back into the main room and Sam glanced at the chair Castiel had sat in only to see what look like black dust. He picked some up and rubbed it between his fingers, "This isn't sulfur…but…" Dean looked at him, "What?" "It feels like dust but it's black…" He looked at Dean who made a face. "You think…Crowley?" "Maybe who knows but it's not sulfur." "So? Doesn't mean it's NOT Crowley."

She sat down at her table and felt her phone ring. She smiled at it as she picked it up, "Dean~ Hell-….no. I don't have Castiel. Wh…He what?" She smiled behind the phone, "oh Dean I'm sorry. I haven't seen him. Why would he do that?" She made her way into the room where Crowley and Castiel were sitting. "Yes. If I see him I'll be sure to let him know that you miss him." She paused then laughed, "oh Dean get over yourself." Castiel perked up some, "I'm sure your little angel misses you. Bye." Castiel glared. "I think its about time I make things a bit more interesting." She walked over to Castiel and touched his forehead, black smoke forming around her and she took his form. Her voice deeper now, "Bout to go pay a visit to your man." She smirked and turned to walk away.


End file.
